Have Faith In Me
by disastrous-masterpiece
Summary: Anni Hawkins had a big change in location- a big city in Texas to the small hick town by the name of South Park, Colorado. She's hoping for the best but waiting for the worst. She befriends the seemingly normal group of four friends, but soon gets into their surprising situations. the story is hopefully better than the summary.xD OC ALERT. so don't freak out.


Hey, guise!  
so, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. i thought, since it's summer and it'll be a while until i do anything fun, i may as well write to occupy myself, right? .u.  
yeah. i may be kinda rusty so this first chapter might suck a little, but be gentle when reviewing bby. ;o and, yeah. i don't own south park or associate with a day to remember or eminem, sadly.:I

* * *

Oh, dear god.

When my mom said we were going to move, she had always said we were staying in our hometown in Texas. I guess that was never true, though. Some stupid town all the way in Colorado, away from all my friends and memories, is where she wanted to go. I had to leave all my friends, the only people that understand me. A lot of people think I have a strange taste in music and style, and I've never really cared about that, but I just like having friends that share my interests.  
Maybe moving wasn't really too bad aside from leaving my friends, though. The people in my old town suck.  
In La Porte, you're either a scenie weenie wanna-be, a bitch, or a 'gansta'. Don't get me wrong,  
some of those people are my friends, besides the bitches, but only because they're not two-faced or annoying as hell. In conclusion, moving may not have been as bad as I thought.  
It may be better to start over again. I barely had any real friends where I used to live. I usually got stabbed in the back or some people just didn't like me. I used to get bullied, but now a lot of people like me, and I get along with pretty much anyone. For some reason, and excuse me if I sound concieted, guys are more interested in me now. I've never understood why, though- I've never thought of myself as pretty. I guess that's alright, though. Hopefully, people think of me the same way in our new town- South Park, I think my mom said we're moving to- than they did where I used to live.  
My past experiences with being bullied really did come back to haunt me, though. I've never been able to look at myself and think I'm pretty, or at least be confident for a while. I've been depressed on and off for a while, and I used to cut. I'm over that now, but the depression has never really left completely.  
Jesus, our car ride was taking forever, and my brother snoring in the seat next to me wasn't really helping.  
Maybe some music could help me get my mind off of this pressure.  
"Hey, dude, are my earbuds in my bag?" I asked my mom hopefully.  
"I don't know. I didn't pack your stuff," was my mother's answer. It's weird, she never takes her eyes off the road when she talks in the car. Hm. Anyways, I should've thought of that before I asked...  
I grabbed my bright blue Asking Alexandria string backpack and rummaged through it for my earbuds.  
I felt a cord and tugged on it, and there they were- my ripped purple ear pollution earbuds.  
I plugged them into my cell phone and turned one of my favorite songs by Of Mice & Men called Second & Sebring. Oh, how I love you, Austin Carlile.  
Music had always been an outlet for my feelings. No matter what I was going through, music had always been the one thing there for me. It helped me through my depression better than anyone else could have. That's why I've never cared about what anyone has thought about the kind of music I listen to- I love it, so naturally, I don't care what anyone thinks. I closed my eyes and listened to the music. Maybe South Park wouldn't suck too bad after all.

* * *

"Anni, we're here!" Shortly after mom woke me up, she motioned toward my bags and suitcases full of clothes and all my shit and told me to bring them inside to my new room. I guess I fell asleep a little bit before we got here.

"Dear lawdy, mom," I laughed groggily. I have a strange family. It's not even like we're family, just a few stupid 10 year olds, making gross jokes and being loud. I love my brother and my mom, no matter how much we bicker and argue.  
I grabbed the bag that my earbuds were in before I took them out and put one of the strings over my shoulder. I ran into the house so I could be first to pick out my room and get the biggest one I could. I spotted one I liked. I was happy to see it was big with a bathroom in it, and it was painted a bright purple.  
My favorite color.  
"Sweet," I dragged the word out happily and smiled. "This one is mine."  
I decided to re-do my make-up and change clothes. The only make-up I wore was eyeliner and mascara so it didn't take me long to reapply that. I looked into the mirror when I was done and frowned. Even with make-up on I was unhappy, and being a little bigger than some girls really didn't help.

"Oh well," I sighed. I looked through the bag that I had already brought inside and I had one pair of clothes in it. It was my favorite shirt- it was white and had a mutated cat with three eyes on it. It said 'A Day' on the top of it and 'To Remember' on the bottom. I also had a pair of plain jean shorts. Stupidly enough, I hadn't remembered how cold it was in Colorado, and that it was cold all the time.

"I can deal with it," I thought half-heartedly. I quickly changed into my clothes.

I threw my bag back onto the floor and very loudly claimed the room to my mom and my brother, Jake. On my way outside to get my electric bass and amps, I had my music playing out loud on my phone and I was singing a really stupid song. I wasn't scared of anyone hearing me because I wasn't being too loud.  
"Let's call your sister, three way, have some threesome, me so horny," I sang a little too loudly while pulling my bass from the front seat of the U-HAUL truck.  
Spoke to soon.  
Four boys that looked my age- about thirteen- peered over at me from across the street. Three of them were laughing and one was sitting away from them and huffing.  
I turned red, but started laughing too. One of them motioned for me to come over there with them. Although the larger one of the group wasn't very happy about it, I was excited to be making new friends, if that was what was going to happen.  
I held a finger up and mouthed, 'I'll be right back'. I hurried into the house and propped my bass up on the wall of my new room, and smiled at the thought of making some new friends already.  
I made sure my blonde and mint colored hair looked okay, checked my make-up, and grabbed my Drop Dead jacket. I walked out of my new home and sprinted across the street.  
"Hey," I smiled happily at them. "What's up?"  
Before any of them could answer, the big guy snickered, "Why'd you invite her over here, Stan?" The way he whined his name really pissed me off. I was guessing that Stan was the one that waved at me. Stan wore a red and blue beanie with a little ball on top of it. His sweater was brown with a red collar, and he had choppy, black hair, along with dark blue eyes.  
"Shut up, dickhole!" A boy with a green ushanka said angrily. They probably fought like this often. "This is why you've never had a girlfriend! All you do is bag on girls, Cartman!"  
"You shut up, Kyle! I've had plenty of girlfriends," He said proudly.  
"_Your hands don't count, dude_," The boy in the orange parka said. Kyle, Stan, and I laughed. Although we all understood him, you really had to listen to hear him. His parka was pulled over his mouth tightly, muffling everything he said. Like Stan, he also had blue eyes, but his were brighter than Stan's. You could see tufts of his blonde hair coming out of his hood. He was really cute. So cute that I caught myself staring at him. I quickly turned away from him just before he saw me looking.  
"Screw you guys, and screw you Kenny, I'm going home!" He huffed. He was really big being the age he was. He had on a red sweater and a blue hat with a ball on it. I could tell he and I would take a while to get along, if we ever got along at all.  
"Bye, fatass," Kyle said straight faced. We all seemed pleased to be rid of him. "I guess we don't need to be introduced since Cartman kinda did that for us. What's your name?"  
"Yeah, I know who's who," I smiled. "My name's Anni. As I was saying, what's up, guys?"  
Stan looked at me and laughed. "We heard you singing. That song's awesome. You listen to Eminem?"  
I smiled. "Yeah. I like his old music better, though. He kinda turned into a sellout."  
Kyle spoke up, "You're right. That's why music sucks now, everyone's a sellout. Do you listen to indie?  
That's the best."  
"I love indie music!" I said happily. "Crystal Castles is amazing."  
The rest of the time I was there with them, we talked about music and our new schedules for school. We were really close to starting the new school year; about a week away. We were all going to be in eighth grade together.  
Kenny, Stan and I took the same electives. We all took art, Spanish, and choir. Kyle was in band, French,  
and drama, sadly. We compared schedules and I had science and math with Kenny, Kenny and Stan in all my electives, Kyle and Stan were in my english class, and Kyle was in my social studies class.  
Each of them gave me their numbers and offered to help me unpack. I gladly accepted and told them which boxes were mine, and we stepped into the house, with me leading the way.  
"Mom," I called out, "I have some friends helping me unpack."  
I didn't really hear her response but I showed them my room anyway, I let them put the boxes where they pleased and placed the four bean bags I had managed to carry onto the floor.  
"Stay for however long you want." I was hoping they'd stay longer.  
"Well, I gotta go. My mom will flip out if I don't get home soon. We really lost track of time, it's already seven," Kyle worried. Time really did go by fast. When I had gotten to my new house it was only two.  
"I was staying the night with Stan," Kenny said, his voice muffled, "And his mom's making him go to sleep early again."  
"Oh," I sighed dramatically as a joke and smiled. "I guess I'll text you guys and see you tomorrow."  
I walked them to the front door and waved goodbye, then headed to my room and laid on my newly made bed. I grabbed my phone and immeadiately put all three of their numbers into my phone. I texted each of them goodnight and they said the same.  
I put on my pajamas, took out my contacts and wiped all my make-up off. Before I crawled into bed I put my music on and turned out the light, but kept my nightlight on. I always slept with my nightlight on.  
Once I laid down, I got to thinking. South Park didn't suck too bad after all.

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked it!c: i'm sorry if it kinda sucks. i'll make it better, i promise guise! please review.c: until next time, lovebugs~


End file.
